Not Just Another Career: A Tale from District 2
by TheWonderWoman
Summary: My name is Sarah Renée Earnheart, and I am 17. I'm 5'7 and I weigh 148 lbs. I have brown hair and blue eyes, like my father. I hated my life and wanted to leave. I got my wish and now I am in the Hunger Games. Did I forget to mention that I might have to kill the man I have fallen love with? It's a small world, go figure. Follow my story, it may be the only time I have to tell it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sarah!" My eyes fluttered open, the darkness of my room greeting my eyes. I closed them to try to go back to sleep, but I heard another shout from my father. "Sarah!" I gritted my teeth and threw back my covers, revealing my spaghetti strapped top and pajama shorts that stopped above mid-thigh. Getting up, I meandered around my room, flipping on the lights so I could find the door. My feet made stomping noises as I went down the hallway, my waist length brown hair flowing behind me. As I went down the stairs, my feet began cramping up on the cold hardwood floor and then I entered into the carpeted living room. The room was dark, only lit by flashing of the commercials on the TV. My eyes fell upon my father who was sitting in his recliner, his stubbly beard accenting his hardened face.

"What is it?" the room smelled of alcohol and Capitol cigars. My nose wrinkled at the smell and I realized that it also had been days since my father had showered. He cleared his throat and scratched his greasy head.

"…Get me another beer please…" I felt heat creeping onto my cheeks, a vein on the side of my neck beginning to protrude.

"You-" I felt myself becoming angry. "You called me down here to get you a beer?" He looked over at me, his glacier blue eyes reflecting my own, only more bloodshot from lack of sleep and use of alcohol.

"…yeah, what of it?" his brow furrowed, mouth down in a frown.

"You could've got it yourself; the kitchen is two steps away! Or you could've called one of the helpers!" I crossed my arms in anger, but mostly to keep myself from shivering. "I need as much sleep as possible for work!"

"…Just get me a beer you stupid girl…" I felt a lump form in my throat. I nodded.

"Alright fine." I walked into the kitchen and picked up a bucket and filled it with ice cold water. I took it in both hands and carried it back into the living room and dumped the bucket of water on my father from behind. In a flash before I could even run, my father was up from his chair, gripping my right wrist as tight as he could. The bucket had long since fallen on the floor. I was clawing his hand and trying to run away.

"You ungrateful brat! I take care of this family and this is how you repay me?" I felt his free calloused hand come across my face. For a few moments I was in shock, but then I was brought back into reality.

"Last time I checked…I was the one who started working while you gave up and stayed in that chair, day after day since Mom and Avery died!" I snarled at him and grabbed his throat and he let go of my wrist and I took a hold of his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. He dropped to the ground and I tried to run away up to my room, but he regained himself quickly. My father grabbed my ankle and I fell into the ground, the carpet digging into my arms. He was now standing over me; his breathing was labored, his hair hanging in wet strings and shirt still soaked to the bone. The man reached down and grabbed my shoulders tightly, pulling me up and turning me around to face him. My heart was beating fast, trying to escape my ribs. I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Let me go. Now." He looked me dead on, flames in his familiar blues. Those blue eyes used to hold so much life…so much love for me. But is has long since then been extinguished.

"Not until you apologize." I felt the tears building up behind my eyes, the lump in my throat become much bigger.

"No, you are the one who needs to apologize. I've needed you… but…but you're always too drunk to see that…" I flung his hands off my shoulders and stomped out of the room to get ready for work, praying that a bruise wouldn't form over my left eye.

* * *

I made my way around my room, getting my work clothes, and quickly shuffling into the bathroom, making sure the door was locked. As I leaned up against the door, my breathing becoming more relaxed, that was the first time our fights have evolved into something more than a screaming match. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, seeing their faces in front of me, and I shook my head, my wavy brown hair flying about in front of my face. I set my clothes down on the counter and spoke aloud.

"Shower on." The shower turned on and water began to run in the tall, silver, wash area. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and then walked over to the shower. I left my clothes at the showers edge and stepped in, the warm water pelting my now sore skin. After standing for a few minutes under the extremely hot water, I pushed the red button and soap dispensed. I began to wash my hair and then I hit the rinse button. My thoughts all rushed to me at once, but I fought them off. I wouldn't cry, that was weak and would only present me as such. I pushed one final button and the water stopped and the dryer turned on, I was dry within 60 seconds. I walked over to the counter and pulled on my fresh clothes. Then I pulled on my work jumpsuit, only zipping it up to my waist, letting the sleeves and the collar hang. I left the bathroom in disarray and went back to my bedroom. Working around in my routine, I pulled on socks and my boots, and then pulled my hair back into a bun and finishing with a rolled bandana to keep my bangs out of my face.

Before leaving, I went back into the bathroom to look at my left eye. Sure enough, I could see the hint of bruise beginning to form. I reached into the drawer and pulled out a tube resembling toothpaste. I shook it briefly, knowing that there was not much left, but I just needed enough to cover my eye. Opening the tube, I began to rub the lotion type substance onto my face and instantly the bruise began to disappear. What this lotion type stuff did was even out the redness and different tones of skin upon a person's face, making blemishes and marks disappear, helping the many Capitol citizens to appear flawless. I put the cap back on the tube, hoping the mark wouldn't get any larger than the spot I had covered. Breathe in, breathe out. I scratched my forehead and was off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sarah, come on! Take a break for once!" I continued to hammer on loose nails and bolts, tightening the loose spots on one of the machines for the packaging line. I was about 30 feet off the ground, harness cutting into my legs. My boss shouted at me again. "Sarah Renee Earnheart, if you don't come down here and take a break, I swear I'm going to dock your pay!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm comin'!" I sent one last smack with the hammer to the bolt and finished tightening that machine. My hammer fit into my tool belt and I slid down the harness –line and was in front of a blonde man about 25. After I unhooked myself from the cable, I took off my gloves. Sweat slid down my lower back, my shoulders, and forehead. His arms were crossed and I looked into his green eyes and then I watched as he shook his head.

"Come on kid," a strong hand landed upon my shoulder. "Let me buy you lunch." I nodded, knowing not to turn down free food. My boss ended up getting us both waters and lamb stew. We ate in his office away from prying eyes and listening ears. It was silent for a while as we ate, but he swallowed and took the first step in the conversation.

"…So you gonna tell me what's bothering you or are you just going to continue to work like you were doing until you kill yourself?" I scooted the rice and lamb around in my bowl. "Sarah, you know you can talk to me."

"Jack, please…I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, I respect that…But you need to get out of there soon, he can't keep treatin' you like this." I swallowed hard; Jack was the only one that knew of what happened these past few years. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"…What's botherin' you then?"

"You know exactly what is…" He was right, I did know. Tomorrow was the day…the day of the reaping and I was still eligible.

"…"

"I just don't want you goin' in there. I'd hate to lose you." Now hold on a second, I know that he doesn't love me in that way so stop thinking it. Furthermore, I don't think of him that way either. Jack has viewed me as a little sister and it's kind of nice having an older brother. Someone to look out for me, someone to take some of the weight off my shoulders.

"I won't go in there and you know that. I haven't needed any Tesserae and my name's not in there as much as kids in the other Districts. You don't have to worry Jack." I stood up and tossed my empty water bottle and food bowl in the trash. I went to leave.

"Sarah, if it gets to be too much, You know you have a place to go." Nodding, I left his office to finish out my work day.

* * *

"Quitting Time!" a man shouted and pulled the cord, a whistle signaling for all the workers to stop their jobs and go home. I wiped my brow and sighed, glad I had come in earlier. It had allowed me to work off my frustrations of this morning, but I was still in a rut. I decided to go to the Center in town and practice. Don't get me wrong, I was in no way like the Careers that went into the games. I wasn't training to have an edge up on others in the games in case I was chosen. I just loved the thrill of shooting arrows into a target. The thrill of using hand to hand combat, keeping myself in shape. The muscles I had gained, proved I could take care of myself. I went to the changing rooms of the factory and stripped off my jumpsuit; revealing my black t-shirt, sweats, and my black work boots. I took my work stuff to my designated locker and dropped it off. I wouldn't need to bring it home with me; tomorrow no one would be working after all. I set my jumpsuit and tool belt on the top shelf of the locker and reached down grabbing my workout duffle. I flung the strap onto my right shoulder and shut my locker; heading off to the Center.

* * *

"Remember to move! Don't stay in one spot or they'll find out your weakness more easily!" My coach shouted at me from the edge of the ring. I tightened my fists and wiggled my toes inside of slim workout shoes. I nodded, taking his advice. My opponent took a swing at me and I ducked, then I sent a punch into his stomach and he stumbled backwards. He regained himself quickly. My blue eyes stared at the boy in front of me. 6'0'' to my 5'7'' and his sandy blonde hair was weighted down with sweat, but it still stayed in those familiar thick waves. Those hazel eyes stared back at me just as hard; sweat falling down the sides of his sharp jaw. My heart thumped loudly inside of my ears.

"Earnheart! Get your mind in the match!" I looked at my coach and nodded. A smirk spread across my face and I sprinted forward. I let out a barrage of punches and my partner blocked them all, but he didn't see the kick I sent flying towards his face. My hair was falling out of its bun, long strands flying with my movements. I went to send another kick towards the boy, but he caught my foot and yanked it. I hit the mat hard and before I knew it, he was on top of me. Knees digging into my sides, hands clamped around my wrists. The muffled counting of my coach reached my ears. I tried to fight back, but I caught sight of his eyes. They were trained on me, as if they were peering into my soul. It was then I found that I was looking straight back at him and noticed now he was moving one of his hands. He brushed my bangs out of my face and his calloused fingers moved to my left eye and I winced. This boy had never spoken to me once ever since I started coming here, so it took me by surprise when a deep, raspy voice floated down to my ears from his lips. It was if this voice chased everyone else out of the room and from my thoughts.

"Where'd you get that?" I became angry as I realized that the bruise had in fact spread.

"Let me up, you won already…" I tried to move but he weighed too much and he kept me pinned.

"What happened?" He persisted and I knew that he was just trying to help, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to leave.

"It's none of your business, now get off!" He moved, stood up, and offered me a hand. Smacking it away and I got up, sweat once again cradling my brow. I went to walk away to get my things so I could go home, but he grabbed a hold of my hand and I felt myself getting hot; his hand was so warm and it made me want to stay…No. I wouldn't.

"Sarah please." Was it possible that-…No, he was just trying to aggravate like all boys did.

"Let me go. I want to go home." I could feel those feelings from earlier this morning returning, but I wouldn't let them come. Swallowing them and I replaced it with anger. I tried to leave, but he had a strong hold onto my hand.

"Sarah…" I couldn't control my impulse and I sent a punch into his jaw and he let go. It went silent as we stared at one another, but there was something about him. It was as if he was telling me that he didn't care that I had punched him, that he knew there was something wrong. I couldn't get over those hazel eyes that seemed to know me. It was quite frightening and sent chills down my spine as I realized that it was like he was trying to tell me something else. However, I didn't want to find out what it was and I got out of the ring and stormed out with my things, the wind nipping at my un-jacketed arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked the streets of District 2, making my way home, finally arriving around 7 in the evening. I went through the front door and was greeted by my Father's snoring, flashing of commercials on Panem TV. Ignoring it, I now was fully focused on the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen; It was then that I knew Carlotta was almost done preparing my dinner. I set my duffle down by the door and headed to the kitchen. My eyes fell upon a woman who was about 5'2'', a head full of dark hair. I was so thankful that my mother had been able to pay the officials enough to keep her from being turned into an Avox. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to hear her voice. It was so peaceful and she gave good advice. Just then, Carlotta turned around interrupting my thoughts and offered a simple smile.

"Ah, Miss Sarah. Good to see you're home." I nodded.

"He hasn't bothered you or anyone else today has he?" She shook her head, her straight hair moving about. I made my way to the "island" in the middle of the kitchen and sat down as I began to undo the Velcro on my gloves.

"No, not for more than the occasional drink. I gave him supper a while ago and then Mr. Earnheart fell asleep after having another beer."

"Good…" I slid my fighting gloves off the rest of the way, letting them sit on the counter. "…good…" there was clanking of silverware and dishes. I noticed that a plate had been slid in front of me. The smell of sauce and chicken and noodles floated up to my nose. I just stared at the food, what smelled wonderful moments ago, was now presenting somewhat of a challenge.

"Eat up Miss Sarah; you look like you've had a rough day today."

"Do you mind if I take it up to my room?" She shook her head. I stood up and put my gloves under one arm and picked up my plate and began to walk out of the room. Carlotta stopped me in my tracks.

"…Miss Sarah, is there something you would like to talk about?" I did want to talk…not about what happened between me and my Father but what happened at the Center. But I wasn't sure how to put into words. It was if she knew what I was thinking. "Miss Sarah, why don't you go up to your room and eat. Take a shower to calm your nerves and I'll be up in a while, does that sound alright to you?" I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Yes, that sounds fine." I went upstairs as she suggested, making sure to pick up my duffle on the way as well. As I made it to my room, I let the gloves and duffle fall onto the ground. Sitting down at my desk, I barely picked at my dinner, no longer hungry. I left the plate on the desk and picked up my duffle and tossed into the closet, along with my gloves. I wanted to keep the room clean since it had been picked up while it was out. Don't get me wrong, having help around the house is nice, but I hated that people had to work as what seemed like slaves. Not just in my own house, but all over Panem. I sighed and gathered up some pajamas and took a quick shower. I returned to my room and pulled my hair back in to a ponytail.

Worming my way under the covers on my mattress, my sore muscles protested when I began to let my body rest. I leaned up against the headboard while I waited for my friend to come upstairs. That's when I began to realize that it was more than what happened at the Center was bothering me. It was my dad, the loss of my mother, the loss of a 4 day old brother, and the fact that I had fallen in… I shook my head, it was so much to handle and tomorrow was the Reaping. I put my head in my hands and I felt that familiar heat creeping up from my neck and onto my cheeks. Wasn't there anyway I could rid myself of all of this?

"Miss Sarah, are you alright?" I jumped as that voice spoke into the silence. I was thankful when Carlotta closed the door. The woman could read me like a book; she was like a second mother. My friend sat down next to me on my bed and put an arm around my shoulders. It felt as though I couldn't find the strength to look her in the eye. "Do not worry, take your time."

"…Carlotta, is there…are there ever times where your heart just aches? Do you wish you could take the easy way out?"

"Yes…But Sarah," I felt her guide my gaze to hers. "Sometimes we must learn from that hurt that has been placed in our lives. That way we become stronger." I closed my eyes and swallowed, doing my best to fight off the tears. "Sarah, look at me." I looked at her and I knew my eyes had become glassy with salt water. "What you have been doing is unhealthy, it is okay to cry. It is okay to talk about the things going on inside of you." I jerked my head out of her hands.

"I won't...I can't…" I looked away from her to regain composure. I could almost hear Carlotta frowning.

"Sarah, you know she wouldn't want …She wouldn't…" I understood what she was trying to say and I licked my lips as I thought. Many different pieces of advice running through my head, but something stood out…I was going to follow that bit of advice. I took a deep breath and looked back at my friend.

"Thank you Carlotta, for everything and talking with me. I love you." She embraced me in a hug and then tousled my still wet hair.

"It's no problem…How about tomorrow I fix your favorite dinner?" I swallowed hard and my stomach became queasy. I watched as she picked up my dinner plate and stood at the door, now awaiting my answer.

"That sounds great." I forced a smile and she nodded heading out of my room, shutting the door behind her. After pulling the string on my lamp and shutting off the dimly lit up bulb, I laid down, and pulled my blankets up to my neck. What my friend didn't know was, I was going to leave all my troubles behind…That I was going leave this place and not look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I tossed and turned most of the night and finally decided to get something to drink. As I crept downstairs, the house was quiet, the workers had left, and it was just me and my father in this large house. I gulped down my glass of water and set it in the sink. For a moment, I rested my hands on the counter and then went to the living room. My dad was still sleeping and his blanket had fallen on to the floor. Stepping quietly over to his chair, I picked up the blanket, laying it across him. I hated him for what he had been doing, for casting me aside like he did…but….I knelt down next to the chair, my hands in my lap and I whispered into the darkness.

"…Daddy…I hope you can forgive me…But I may not be home for a while….I may not be home at all….I wish that we could've talked about it. We both might have been in better….I-I…." I rubbed my forehead. My words didn't want to come out right. There was a slight mumble and movement from my Father. And my heart picked up speed, afraid he would wake up, but he didn't.

"…Daddy, I-I love you…" I stood up and walked away, stopping in the living room doorway, hand on the door frame. I looked over my shoulder and whispered one last thing into the night. "…See you at the Reaping tomorrow…"

* * *

"Alright, Ladies shall go first as usual." The peppy Capitol citizen called out into the microphone. My heart was racing twice as fast as it should. The dress that I was wearing suddenly felt tighter than before. My thoughts blurred together like water being spilled on a wet painting. My hands were going clammy and my eyes flitted about and ended up locking with the boy from last night. I knew as soon as he looked at me, there was no hiding. I felt a deep crimson blush coming over my face and I wasn't going to lie to myself, I was afraid. It was then that I had forced my gaze away from his, just in time to hear the name called out.

"Mara Aven. Step forward Mara!" I knew of this girl. Mara was only 13…And there it was, a hint of defeat and fear in the young girls' face. But I knew that it would fade soon. The District 2 Rep. spoke out as Mara walked towards the stage.

"Would anyone like to take her place?" I swallowed, my hands beginning to shake. I spoke in a whisper.

"…I-I do…"

"Anyone at all?"

"I volunteer!" I shouted, my lungs now burning, mostly from nervousness. As well as from shouting.

"Ahh! Thank you! Please step forward!" The man said bouncily. I watched as Mara returned to her place among the younger girls. Deep breath. There was no turning back now. 'I_'m sorry Jack. I'm sorry Carlotta._ _There would also be no need to confess…And Dad I'm…I just needed out so bad.' _I found that I was now on the stage; the District Rep had an arm around my shoulders.

"What is your name?" I heard the question, but my eyes had found my Fathers'. They were wide with terror, his mouth had fallen open. I mouthed _'I'm sorry'_ and I swear this was the first time I ever personally saw tears fall down that man's face. "Miss, your name?"

"Oh, uh, yes…Sarah Earnheart."

"Alright then. Now it's time to select this year's boy tribute." I made sure to keep my face stoic, unchanging. I wanted to show that I was not afraid. My eyes followed the brightly colored man saunter over to the boy's name bowl and draw out a slip of paper. He walked back to the microphone and unfolded the paper. My stomach dropped as the name was read off. I couldn't breathe. One of the things I was trying to escape would be following me into the arena. I would have to kill the person I had fallen in love with.

"Jason Donaley." He made his way up to the stage, and once on stage, his Hazel eyes locked once again with my blue ones. I couldn't breathe, had someone cut off my oxygen? Nothing was going into my lungs. My head began to feel light and floaty, almost as if it were like one of your limbs falling asleep.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you your District 2 tributes: Sarah Earnheart and Jason Donaley!" It was then I felt my eyes roll back and everything move in slow motion. I felt my body shutting down and then the world went black.

* * *

_My name is Sarah Renée Earnheart, I am 17 years old. I'm 5'7 and I weigh about 148 lbs. I have wavy brown hair down to my waist and blue eyes like my father. I have no mother and no brother. I hated my life and wanted to leave. I got my wish and now I am in the Hunger Games. Did I forget to mention that I might have to kill the man I have fallen love with? It's a small world, go figure…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I heard voices coming in and out of my head and I felt foggy. There was a slight wind that kept flowing across my face. My eyes fluttered open and I found that people were hovering around me on the stage. Someone had been fanning me to cool me down and they stopped as I awoke. I sat up slowly and I found someone was helping me to do so and I looked over my shoulder and it was my tribute partner. Rolling my shoulders, I shrugged his hands off of me; I didn't want him doing things for me. I didn't want to fall for him any harder than I already had, even more so because we would be in the arena together. I noticed a hand in front of me and I looked to see who it belonged to and it was the flamboyant, bubbly, District 2 Rep. Quinlan Zale.

"Well, it seems you took quite a tumble." He gave a laugh and his words echoed over the crowd, the people were still murmuring; I assumed about me fainting. I gave a smirk and took his hand and he pulled me up.

"I guess the excitement, just got to me. I mean, after all this is a big honor." There was now laughter spreading through the crowd. My teachers in school always said that I had a way with words; I guess this was the moment that I realized it. Quinlan was beaming at me, his pearly whites showing how pleased he was with my answer. I snuck a glance at Jason. His face was plain, but I could see the hint of anger in his eyes, the slight furrow of his brow. I became mad at myself; I was not supposed to do this to myself. I was not supposed to be noticing every detail; I was supposed to be making myself hate him. I had to go into this arena with no regrets, not with a stupid little girl crush.

Quinlan dismissed the crowd and the Peacekeepers whisked Jason and me away to the Justice building in our district. We were set in separate rooms; this was the hour of our visitations from our friends and family. My heart began to hurt as I thought of who might come through that door and I had a very good idea. The door opened and my glacier blues met with bright green ones. The door closed and I took in the sight of his familiar blond hair that was slicked down and he donned a nice shirt and crisp blue jeans, familiar combat boots. Jack remained standing, hands in his pockets. There was nothing but silence. I could contain myself no longer and I stood up from my chair and wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his chin on the top of my head. I felt his arms wrap around my torso. It was then I felt him begin to shake and my immediate thought was;_ ' No, don't do this Jack. Don't make this difficult.'_ But I felt his tears fall into my deep brown hair. I spoke, my breath being reflected back by his polyester shirt.

"…Jack…I'm so sorry…I just couldn't…I was suffocated Jack…" I forced the lump that was forming in my own throat down into my stomach. Swallowing my emotions just as I had always done since my mother and brother had died. I could hear him swallowing and then felt his hot breath in my wavy hair.

"…I…I…Sarah, you've…I don't want to lose my sister…" he squeezed me tightly, the smell of pine and fresh mountain snow floated into my nose. I closed my eyes, taking in this smell. It would be weeks before I would be able to smell this again…or it may even be my last. I had to give him hope, but as soon as the words left my lips, it seemed like a false promise.

"…You won't, I'll come back. After all, I still want that game of cards you promised me a few weeks ago." He gave a chuckle and I felt the vibrations from his chest.

"You've got it kiddo." I gave him a squeeze and that's when the door opened and the guard cleared his throat. I felt Jack give me one last hug and we let go of one another. His eyes were red from crying…and it seemed like he had been crying for more than this short period. Jack gave me nod and a smile, which looked more like a grimace. He then left the room and the guard shut the door once again.

I remained standing, not wanting to sit back down. That would just make the waiting worse. I scratched my head and then decided to take my hair out of the wrapped braid I had put it in. My head felt clearer and not as tight. The door opened again, to reveal Carlotta; her familiar dark hair, complemented by a deep forest green dress. Her eyes were tearing up and her hands were clinched together in front of her chest. I needed to apologize to this woman.

"Carlotta…I'm sorry…I just-" she shook her head at me. I felt one of her cold hands take mine and with her other hand, place something in mine. I could see she was thinking about what to say and I watched her swallow and give a short sigh.

"This was your mothers….it can be your token."She took her hands off mine and my gaze fell upon a simple silver and turquoise chain bracelet. I gave a nod and embraced her; which this hug felt awkward because of my being 5'7'' and her being 5'2''. We released the hug and nothing else was said. Carlotta began to leave, but said one last thing.

"I'll take care of everything." And with that she left and I knew what she meant. She would make sure that my father didn't resort to drastic measures; that she would make sure he was cared for. That's why I loved her. She knew how I was and the way my brain processed and said only what needed to be said to get the point across.

I sighed and sat back down in the chair and found myself praying that I would have one more visitor. I waited and waited, but no one else came. I felt anger appear in my heart, but it quickly went away. For in my heart I knew that he wouldn't show up. It would be too much for him, the reaping was proof of that. The guard opened the door and told me to follow him. I stood up, adjusted my pale yellow dress, and did as I was told. A feeling of immense sadness washed over me. We may not have gotten along since mom…but what I really wanted was a hug from him, for my Daddy to tell me that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
